A New Light
by Lady Catherine
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting for a while now but what will happen when they begin to see each other in a new light? COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!
1. A Beginning

A New Light  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
This is my FIRST completed fic. I have been reading  
them for several months but this is my first attempt at   
writing one. Unlike other first timers I would like any  
and all suggestions and criticisms to improve my writing  
(what can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment! heehee)  
Please e-mail any advice to me at catty1324@hotmail.com.   
Thanks!!!!!!!!!!  
P.S. This is (obviously) a romance between Usagi and  
Mamoru. I will be using the Japanese names simply because  
I like the nicknames derived from them better than the   
American ones.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been arguing for a while  
now but what will happen when they suddenly see each other in a new light?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, I'm actually up early. Maybe now I won't run  
into Mamoru-baka today." These were Tsukino Usagi's first   
thoughts as she realized that she was fully awake and it   
was only six o'clock in the morning. She usually woke up   
at about 7:15 and had to make a mad dash to school, during   
which she usually ran into Mamoru-baka and got teased   
mercilessly for a few moments before continuing on her dash  
to school. Her thoughts this morning went straight from   
Mamoru-baka to breakfast. "I wonder if Ikuko-mama will   
make me something special because I got up on time. I   
actually finished my homework last night so I shouldn't   
have any detention today. Yay!! This is going to be a good   
day!" With that last remark Usagi raced to the bathroom   
and got ready for school.  
Usagi was downstairs in fifteen minutes and nearly   
gave her mother a heart attack when she sat down at the table.  
"Usagi! What are you doing up so early? Are you sick   
sweetie? Let me see if you have a fever. Maybe you should   
stay home today." Tsukino Ikuko was so surprised to see her   
daughter that she was ready to call an ambulance to take her   
daughter to the hospital.   
"Mom I'm fine. I just woke up and couldn't fall back   
asleep. Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Usagi was   
almost laughing at her reaction and couldn't wait to see her   
father and brother.  
"Of course sweetie. Pancakes and eggs coming right   
up. Maybe you can make this more of a habit Usagi. If you   
did you would get a good breakfast every morning. Did you   
finish your homework last night? Ikuko highly doubted it   
but she had some work time right now if she hadn't.  
"Actually I did mom. It was actually fairly easy and   
didn't take me too long."  
"That's great honey. Here are your pancakes."  
By the time Usagi's father and brother came   
downstairs, Usagi had had several pancakes and lot's of   
orange juice and was just about to leave for school.  
"Usagi what are you doing up this early. Did you mess   
up your alarm again sweetie" asked her father.  
"Maybe this isn't the real Usagi-baka. Maybe she is   
an alien robot that..."  
"Shingo stop it. Your sister simply just woke up this   
morning and didn't go back to sleep. Now sit down and eat   
your breakfast before you are late. Usagi it's time for you   
to go. Here's some extra money for the arcade this   
afternoon in celebration of you not being late and having   
your homework done. I will see you later." Ikuko handed   
Usagi some money and kissed her daughter goodbye while   
handing her a lunch and her schoolbooks.  
"Bye mom, see you later. Bye dad, bye Shingo-baka."   
With that Usagi raced out the door. As she reached the   
street she realized that she didn't have to run and could   
walk at a civilized pace for once. "I am actually glad that   
I woke up early for once. Too bad Luna wasn't there to see   
it. I hope that she and Artemis learned something about the   
Negaverse last night. We really need some new information.   
The youmas are getting harder and harder to beat. We need more help." With that last thought Usagi began skipping off   
towards Juuban middle school.  
  
"Today is going to be a really nice day. I left early   
today so maybe I won't run into the Odango Atama. My body   
needs a break. I have been bruised to within an inch of my   
life. I need a break." Chiba Mamoru was walking down the   
street towards Tokyo University. He was enjoying the early   
morning spring air as he walked leisurely through the   
streets. Suddenly he saw a familiar blonde walking at a   
similar pace just ahead of him. "Odango!? What on earth is   
she doing up. I have to find out what's wrong." With that   
thought he was running to catch up with the small blonde,   
odangoed girl. "Hey Odango, why are you up so early? Alarm   
mix-up or something?" Mamoru gave her his usual heart-  
stopping grin that made most girls swoon.  
"Ugh, I thought I wouldn't have to see you this   
morning Mamoru-baka. That was the one good thing that I   
thought would be guaranteed because I got up early today.   
Would you please just leave me alone? I really don't feel   
like being teased today." Usagi gave him a pleading look   
and kept walking.   
"Wow. She didn't even tell me to not call her Odango.   
I have to know what's up." With this last remark he once   
again ran after the young girl without thinking about why he   
was so concerned with what she was thinking.  
"Usagi, please wait up!" Mamoru had just about caught   
up with her and was reaching for her hand. "I just want to   
talk with you. I won't tease you I promise. I don't even   
have anything to tease you about. You haven't tripped near me in awhile, and I think that your grades have even   
improved. Please wait." He saw Usagi freeze and he finally   
managed to grab her hand.   
"Did you really mean that you won't tease me any   
more?" she asked quietly   
"Yes. I'm sorry for all the teasing before." Mamoru   
stopped her and looked at her face. He was feeling very   
anxious about her sudden dismissal of him. 'Wow I wonder   
where all these feelings about Odango are coming from. I   
really do feel bad about all the times I've teased her. If   
I feel bad I wonder why I did it in the first place?'   
His second internal voice answered him, 'because she   
looks cute when she's mad. You wanted to see her when   
she was at her cutest which is why you made her mad.'   
'Oh Shut UP. That is not why I teased her. I teased   
her because she was easy to tease.'   
'Riiighht. You just keep telling yourself that little   
boy. You love her. Plain and simple.'   
'WHAAAT! You have got to be kidding me. Me love   
Odango Atama? Yeah right. That would be the day.' With   
that last thought he refocused back onto Usagi, who was   
standing in front of him giving him this incredibly   
penetrating look. 'God she's beautiful. OH. NO. I do love   
the Odango. Oh god. She hates me and I love her. This is   
certainly poetic justice.' He looked at her again and then and there decided that he was going to make her love him.   
With this determined he turned his attention back to the odangoed goddess standing in front of him.  
"Can I walk you to school Usagi? I would like to talk   
to you for a little while." Mamoru glanced nervously at   
Usagi and wondered if she would say yes.  
"Ok. You can walk me to school. I should take   
advantage of your good mood. Let's go." Usagi had a very   
curious look on her face as she turned and started walking   
and Mamoru wondered what was so puzzling.  
'Baka. Of course she's confused. You have spent the   
last year teasing the life out of her and then all of a   
sudden you realize you're in love with her and you act the   
polar opposite of your usual self.' With that Mamoru took   
Usagi's hand and began walking with her towards her school.  
After a few minutes of silence Mamoru decided that he   
would tell her why he always teased people and kept them   
away.  
"Usagi I would like to apologize for every time I have   
ever teased you. You didn't deserve it and I know that I am   
a really bad person for making you lose your temper so   
often. I know that it is not your usual self. I finally   
decided that I want to be your friend if you'll have me.   
That's why I decided that I am not going to tease you   
anymore. So, will you be my friend?" Mamoru looked at her   
hopefully, gauging her response to his request. 'Please say   
yes. If you won't be my friend than there's no way I can   
get you to love me.'   
"I would love to be your friend Mamoru. That's all I   
have ever wanted to be anyways. I never liked fighting with   
you. I always hoped you'd come to your senses." Usagi gave   
him her brightest grin and Mamoru's face lit with happiness.  
"I am so glad Usagi. That's what I hoped you would   
say." 'Now if you would only say that you loved me I would   
be the happiest man on the planet.  
They had reached Usagi's school and Mamoru decided to   
ask her to meet him after school.  
"Would you be willing to meet me after school? There   
are some more things that I would like to tell you."  
"Ok I think I can mange that. We can go to the park.   
See you at 3:30. Bye!" With that Usagi ran off and Mamoru   
walked off with a silly grin on his face, happier than he   
had been in a long time.  
That's all for now. More to come soon!!  
Lady Catherine 


	2. Realizations

A New Light- Chapter 2  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G   
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and I   
unfortunately probably never will :(.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting   
for a very long time but what will happen when   
they begin to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: By the way I am writing this  
at two in the morning on a Sunday after just   
enduring a family dinner less than six hours   
ago (from which I am still in shock). I   
therefore apologize in advance for any inane   
and odd bits of writing you might read.   
  
  
'I wonder why Mamoru was being so nice to   
me today? I wonder if he really does feel bad   
about always teasing me so much? Oh well, I   
guess I can ask him this afternoon. I still   
can't believe that he wanted to meet me'.  
"Hey Usa what are you doing here so   
early?" Usagi's inner monologue was   
interrupted by one of her best friends Kino   
Makoto who, like everyone else Usagi had run   
into this morning, was in shock to see her best   
friend before school. "Did you have an alarm   
problem again?" she asked remembering the last   
time she had been early. Usagi had set her   
alarm for 4AM instead of 6AM (only God and   
Usagi know why) so even with her usual sleeping   
in she was up two hours early. Needless to say   
Usagi had not had a good morning that day.  
"No, I just woke up with my alarm and   
couldn't fall back asleep for once. Don't ask   
me why. By the way do we have a scout meeting   
after school today?" Usagi's mind had yet   
again switched back to her impending meeting   
with Mamoru.  
"No. Luna said for us to take the day off   
because there has been so much activity lately   
that she thinks that we need a break for an   
afternoon. I am going to go to the arcade and   
get my weekly Motoki fix. He is so dreamy   
isn't he? Anyways why did you want to know?"  
"No reason in particular I just wanted to   
know if I had a free afternoon or not. I   
shouldn't have any detention today because I   
one: have my homework done and two: I am not   
late. This is good. I can do whatever I want   
this afternoon." 'And what I want to do is   
kiss Mamoru senseless.' Usagi gaped at her own   
thoughts. 'Where the HELL did that come from. I   
severely dislike the baka. Why would I want to   
kiss him?' Just like Mamoru had experienced   
previously a second internal voice reared its'   
ugly head.   
'You want to kiss him because you love him   
and his behavior today shows that he doesn't   
hate you so you finally are letting your   
repressed feelings come to light.'   
'No I am not thinking this. Why on earth   
would I love the baka? He has always been rude   
to me and I really don't like him at all.'  
'Then why did you agree to meet him today?' asked the voice of reason.  
'I agreed because I want to see him grovel   
at my feet as he apologizes for every mean   
thing he has ever said.' Usagi hmmphed with   
satisfaction at her answer. Unfortunately her   
inner voice just laughed at her ignorance.  
'Honey you better just keep telling   
yourself that because otherwise you are going   
to be an extremely unhappy girl if he starts to   
tease you again because you didn't act on your   
feelings.' Her inner voice decided to be quiet   
for a while and let Usagi think about her   
feelings for a little while without   
interfering.  
"Hellooooo! Earth to Usagi! Anyone in   
there?" Makoto had gotten rather fed up with   
being ignored while Usagi had a discussion with   
her inner voice.  
"What?! Huh?! Oh sorry Mako-chan. I guess   
I just spaced out there for a second." Usagi   
looked sheepishly at her friend.  
"A SECOND! Try FIVE minutes." Makoto was   
becoming rather incensed about not knowing what   
was bothering Usagi. She decided to leave her   
alone for now and hit her later with more   
backup later. "Whatever. Come on we have to   
get to class now. We wouldn't want to waste   
your getting up early by being late now would   
we?" Makoto grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled   
her towards the school.  
  
For probably the first time in her life   
Usagi entered a classroom before the teacher.   
Needless to say everyone nearly passed out when   
they walked in to find Usagi there before   
almost everyone else, especially Ms. Haruna,   
who did a double take and tripped over her own   
desk as she stared in disbelief at the girl   
sitting in the front row.  
'Heehee, wait till I turn in my homework.   
That should be even funnier,' thought Usagi   
rather evilly. "Good morning Ms. Haruna."   
Internally Usagi was laughing her head off at   
the shocked expression on her teacher's face   
but was sure none of it showed.  
"O-Okay class it's time to turn in your   
homework now. Please place it in the basket on   
my desk when I call your name." Ms. Haruna,   
still being slightly shaken by Usagi's   
punctuality, stumbled over several names until   
she got to Usagi. "Tsukino Usagi." The class   
watched in amazement as Usagi stood up and   
placed a large stack of papers in the box.  
"That's all of the homework I missed this   
week. I know I don't get pints but I just felt   
like doing it." She smiled sweetly at her   
stricken teacher and spun around to walk back   
to her seat. Just as she did she heard a loud   
thump as her teacher fainted. 'Heehee. I   
guess this is going to be a fun day after all!'   
she thought as she turned to help her teacher.  
  
That's all for now. I know that it's really   
short but it is now 2:30 in the morning and I   
have to wrap presents for my mom all day   
tomorrow. How do you like my pesky little   
inner voices? I argue with mine all the time.   
(and no I do not need professional help). I   
promise I will write more tomorrow .  
Lady Catherine 


	3. Admission

A New Light- Chapter 3  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I   
unfortunately probably never will :(.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting   
for a very long time now but what will happen   
when they begin to see each other in a new   
light?  
  
Author's Notes: I am really glad that people   
like my story. It is really the first thing I   
have attempted to write outside of school. It   
is really gratifying to have people actually   
like my first effort. Please keep the comments   
coming.  
_______________________________________________  
"Finally it's lunch! After that quiz I   
thought that it would never get here." As usual   
Usagi's thoughts were centered on food. "I   
think I actually did well on that quiz though.   
It felt like I already knew the material just   
like when I was doing my homework last night.   
I guess I will find out after lunch."  
"Hey Usagi. I couldn't believe it when I   
walked into class and you were there before   
me." This comment came from one of Usagi's   
closest friends, Mizuno Ami. She was the   
school brainiac and hadn't had many friends   
before she met Usagi. "I about fainted and   
poor Ms. Haruna actually did when you turned in   
the full week of homework. What has got into   
you?"  
"I don't know. I just felt like doing my   
homework. What were the answers you got on the   
quiz? I think I might have actually gotten   
most of them right." The two girls sat under   
the oak tree where they usually and began to   
compare answers. Makoto joined them after a   
few minutes and found a very happy Usagi. Ami   
had just confirmed that she had most likely   
aced the quiz.  
"Can this day get any better? I wasn't   
late, Mamoru was actually polite. I haven't   
klutzed out once, I got my homework done, and   
to top it all I did well on my quiz!! Mom is   
going to be so happy with me. I am going to   
get a gooooooddddd dinner." She got up and   
started doing a happy dance. Makoto pulled her   
down and started laughing.  
"Usagi, do you ever think of anything   
other than food?" Makoto was laughing   
hysterically now and didn't notice Usagi   
wolfing down not only her own lunch but   
Makoto's as well.  
"Mmmm. Mako-chan you are the best cook   
ever!" sighed Usagi as she licked her fingers.  
"Usagi! I can't believe you just ate my   
whole lunch! What am I supposed to eat now?"   
Asked a rather enraged Makoto.  
"You shouldn't leave your lunch unattended   
if you don't want me to eat it" said a rather   
sheepish Usagi. She zoned out as Makoto tried   
to convince Ami to share her lunch.  
'I wonder why Mamoru wants to meet me   
after school today. Could he like me? NO!   
That's impossible. We are enemies. We can't   
like each other." She was so busy reassuring   
herself of the improbability that she didn't   
notice the resurgence of that pesky little   
inner voice she had suppressed earlier.   
'I'm BAAAACK! So have you realized that   
you love Mamoru yet?'  
'I DO NOT love Mamoru! We are enemies,   
that's ALL. Can't you get it through your   
head?'  
'Honey, this is YOUR head too. That means   
you can't get it through your head either.'   
Her inner voice lapsed into maniacal laughter   
at catching Usagi in her own trap.  
'Will you please stop. You're starting to   
creep me out. I will admit that I don't hate   
Mamoru but that doesn't mean I love him.'  
'Think about it Usagi...he did apologize   
today. That made you think that he was being   
really sweet and you also wished that he would   
be like that always. You also have to admit   
that the man is a 100% Grade A hunk. He is   
probably the most gorgeous man in all of Tokyo.   
Every other girl in this city is in love with   
him (except Naru who likes Melvin (A.N.: sorry   
I can't remember his Japanese name) blechh).   
Why keep kidding yourself?'  
'I do not love him!!!   
'Can you really be so sure?'  
'Of course I can. It's my heart isn't it?'  
'Aha, I've got you now! It's my heart as   
well so you can't use that excuse. I am a part   
of you remember?'  
Usagi began to really think about what her   
inner voice was saying. What if it actually   
was right? There was no way that he loved her,   
was there?   
'Oh Mamo-chan, do I really love you?'  
'What was that little nickname you just   
gave him?'  
'Mamo-chan.'  
'Ok girl if you didn't believe me before   
now you have to. You just gave him a very   
personal nickname. Face it, you love him.'  
Usagi just froze and stared straight   
ahead.  
'Oh. MY. GOD. I LOVE CHIBA MAMORU, and he   
probably hates me. I think my good day just   
died. How can I make him love me? Wait a sec;   
he wants to meet me today. I can start being   
really sweet and maybe he will fall in love   
with me!'  
'You go girl. I don't think that you will   
have any trouble getting him to love you. I   
think that he is already well on his way.'   
Unfortunately Usagi didn't here this last   
remark because she was so busy planning how to   
make Mamoru fall in love with her.  
  
That's all for today. I have to go to bed now   
because I need to get up early cause it's   
Christmas and my sister will wake me up at 8   
o'clock if I'm lucky. I hope everyone is still   
enjoying the story. I will try and write more   
tomorrow night but I have a week and a half   
before school starts again so I will finish it   
by then. Keep reviewing and critiquing   
please!!!!!!!  
Lady Catherine 


	4. Love At Last

A New Light- Chapter 4  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G (maybe pg13 because of kissing)  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me   
and probably never will no matter how much I   
wish it did :(.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting   
for a long time but what will happen when they   
begin to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I am very pleased with the   
response I have had about my story. Thank you   
to everyone who has reviewed my story and given   
me encouragement. To those of you who have not   
please review my fic and let me know what you   
think. Thanks again!  
  
"Where is he? He said that he would meet   
me right after school, which ended 10 minutes   
ago. I had to lie to Mako-chan and Ami-chan so   
that they would go to the arcade without me.   
OOOOH! If he doesn't show I am going to be so   
mad!" With that last remark she turned back to   
the street just as a red sports car pulled up   
in front of the school. A tall young man   
jumped out and started jogging towards her.  
"I am so sorry that I am late Usagi-chan.   
I decided to go home and get my car so that we   
didn't have to walk but the traffic was really   
bad." Mamoru looked at her beseechingly and   
Usagi couldn't help but forgive him.  
"It's alright. It saved me from having to   
explain you picking me up to Makoto and Ami.   
They would have flipped if they saw you pull up   
in that car."  
"I'm glad you like my car." 'That's   
exactly why I brought it. A little show never   
hurt to get a girl to like you.' "Should we get   
going?" He gestured towards the passenger side   
door and they walked towards it. When they got   
there he opened it for her and she got in.   
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked as   
he got in the car.  
"I was thinking a walk in the park and   
then ice cream and a snack. How does that   
sound?"  
"Excellent. . . wait, we aren't going to   
the arcade, are we? I don't really feel like   
being bombarded with questions." She looked up   
at him with such an apprehensive expression  
that his heart wrenched.  
"No I don't feel like that either. Don't   
worry I have something else planned." He   
winked at her and started the car.  
As they drove they each stole glances at   
each other but neither started any   
conversation. When they arrived at the park   
Mamoru got out and quickly opened Usagi's door   
for her. He took her hand and they began a   
slow stroll down one of the paths. They were   
still silent but to them there was no need for   
conversation.   
They continued in their companionable   
silence until they reached the Rose Garden that   
stood in the center of the park. Mamoru led   
Usagi to a bench in the center of a rig of red   
rose bushes in full bloom. He reached behind   
his back and formed a perfect red rose for   
Usagi.  
"Usagi-chan I would like to apologize for   
everything that I have ever said to you that   
hurt your feelings." He handed her the rose   
and then continued. "I have never really had a   
family because my parents died in a car   
accident when I was six. I have had amnesia so   
I can't even remember anything about them. I   
lived in an orphanage until I was sixteen.   
While I was there I never really had any   
friends. The other kids were really mean to me   
so I never really developed the relationship   
skills that most kids do. Motoki was my first   
friend and sometimes I am mean to him for no   
reason. I just don't know how to act around   
other people. That's why I was always so mean   
to you. I kicked myself every time an insult   
left my mouth but I just couldn't seem to keep   
them in." He paused and looked at Usagi who   
was sitting there with a sad look on her face.   
He didn't want her pity and said so.  
"I don't pity you Mamoru-chan. I just   
feel so bad that you never experienced love. I   
understand you now." She looked at him with   
her big sky blue eyes and he knew that she   
meant exactly what she said.  
"I am still very sorry. I am going to try   
much harder to be nice to you and I hope that   
you will forgive me. I never wanted to hurt   
you. EVER! You mean a lot to me Usagi-chan."   
'More than you'll ever know, Usako. Huh?   
Usako, that's a fitting name for her,' he   
thought silently to himself.  
"You mean a lot to me as well Mamoru-chan.   
I hope that after today we can always be close   
friends." 'Or more if I have anything to say   
about it Mamo-chan. Hmmm, I like Mamo-chan.   
It's very fitting.' She looked up into his   
storm-blue eyes and decided that without a   
doubt she was head over heels in love with him.  
"I am glad that we have become friends.   
Let's go get that ice cream now. You must be   
starving by now. I am such a cad to have kept   
you from your food for so long." Mamoru   
laughed as her eyes lit up at the prospect of   
food. "I hope you never change Usako," he said   
quietly as she dragged him back through the   
park to his car.   
"Where are we going Mamoru-chan? Please   
tell me!! Pretty Please!!!!!" She gave him   
her best puppy dog look but much to her   
surprise all he did was smile and kiss her   
cheek.  
"You are just going to have to wait and   
see Usa-chan. It's a surprise." He laughed at   
her pout and simply continued to drive. Soon   
they were at one of the nicest dessert parlors   
in Tokyo. It was called Moonlight Sweets and   
Usagi had been dying to go there ever since it   
had been opened a month earlier. Mamoru knew   
this because he had heard her regaling her   
friends with the menu she had found.  
'This is the perfect place to take her to   
show that I care.' He smiled as she shrieked   
in happiness. Once again he opened the door   
for her and grabbed her hand.   
"Shall we?"  
"Of course. I've needed a chocolate fix   
ever since math class this morning." They sat   
down at a table and began to read the menu.   
"That reminds me. I wanted to tell you that I   
got 100% on my math test today! Isn't that   
wonderful!!!" She beamed up at him and he   
couldn't help but smile at her happiness.  
"Of course that's wonderful. I knew that   
you were smart under that ditzy façade. I only   
teased you because you are incredibly cute when   
you are mad." Mamoru slammed his hand over his   
mouth at his indiscretion and looked for her   
reaction.  
"You know what Mamoru. I think that you   
are really cute when you're mad too. Whenever   
I really pissed you off you always had this   
pout and all I ever wanted to do was kiss you."   
It was now Usagi's turn to slam her hand over   
her own mouth as Mamoru simply gaped at her.  
"Well why don't you try right now." He   
leaned closer and closer. Usagi closed her   
eyes and leaned in towards him. Their lips met   
in a sweet kiss full of love. They continued   
for several minutes until the waiter came to   
take their order. Embarrassed, they looked   
away from each other and looked back at their   
menus. They quickly decided and ordered very   
large chocolate sundaes. As the waiter left   
they simply looked at each other in shock.  
"I hadn't planned on telling you this so   
soon but I feel that after that kiss I must   
explain myself. Usako, I love you. I have   
since the first day that I met you. It took me   
a long time to admit it to myself but it's very   
true. I love you and I want you to be my   
Usako." He looked at Usagi who was staring at   
him in complete and utter shock. "Usako?"  
"Oh sorry Mamoru-chan, or I guess Mamo-  
chan. I can't say this as eloquently but I   
love you too. I have since we first met and I   
only just admitted it to myself. Oh Mamo-chan   
I love you so much!" Usagi grabbed Mamoru in a   
hug and his head lowered until they were once   
again locked in a heated kiss. Once again it   
continued until the waiter interrupted them but   
unbeknownst to them, this time a passerby had   
seen them through the window and raced towards   
the arcade a full speed.  
Still in ignorance of the stir they had   
caused, Usagi and Mamoru finished their   
desserts and left hand in hand. Mamoru drove   
her home and after a sweet goodnight kiss left   
her with a promise to pick her up again   
tomorrow after school.  
Usagi went up to her room in a love guided   
bliss and didn't see her mother giggle at the   
sight of her daughter in love.   
  
That's all for this chapter. I have a question   
for my readers. I was wondering if you wanted   
me to continue the story to when the find out   
each other's secret identities or just until   
they deal with their friends? Let me know by   
e-mailing me or reviewing me. Thanks.  
Lady Catherine 


	5. The Arcade Hears the News

A New Light- Chapter 5  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and,   
unfortunately, most likely never will, no   
matter how much I wish for it :(.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting   
for a very long time but what will happen when   
they begin to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I only got a few replies about   
where people wanted my story to go but those I   
got all wanted it to go on to secret   
identities, so that's where I will go. Thanks   
to all of you who answered my questions!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*At The Arcade*~  
  
"I . . . need . . . water!" gasped a   
breathless Minako. She had just run from   
Moonlight Sweets where she had seen her best   
friend and her supposed archenemy locking lips.  
"What happened Minako? Why did you run   
all the way here?" Makoto and Ami had jumped up   
from their booth at her entrance. Mako was   
getting her glass of water from a very   
intrigued Motoki and Ami was interrogating her.  
"Here's your water Mina-chan. Will you   
please tell us what you are so excited about?"   
Mako was beginning to get a little impatient   
waiting for Minako to recover. As she bounced   
from foot to foot Minako gulped the water down.  
"Ok, now my news. You will NEVER in a   
million years believe what I SAW!!" She had   
the whole arcade's attention by this point and   
several people were about to fall off of their   
seats.   
"Would you please just get on with it!"   
said a very exasperated Makoto.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I was walking past that   
new ice cream, parlor, Moonlight Sweets and I   
looked inside because I wanted to see what some   
of the desserts looked like. Guess who I saw?"  
"Rei?"  
"No."  
"Unazuki?"  
"No."  
"Usagi?"  
"Yep, but that isn't why I am so excited.   
There's nothing unusual about Usa-chan being at   
a dessert shop, right?"  
"Right," answered the whole arcade.  
"I'm excited about who she was with."  
"Who was she with? Will you get to the   
point already!?!?!?" Makoto was beginning to   
turn bright red in frustration as Minako   
finally continued.  
"She was with . . ." at this point the   
whole arcade was leaning towards her in   
anticipation. "CHIBA MAMORU!!!!!!!!!"  
The whole arcade let out a collective gasp   
and began whispering amongst themselves.  
"But wait, that isn't even the best part.   
The best part is what they were doing." Minako   
paused for dramatic effect as she enjoyed   
keeping the arcade on the edge of their seats.  
"Please continue Minako." Makoto was   
beginning to raise her hands in a strangling   
motion.  
"The were . . . KISSING. Passionately!   
For an extended amount of time!" After this   
announcement there were no sounds in the arcade   
other than the GAME OVER bleeps coming from   
every video game.   
Usagi and Mamoru's fighting was legendary   
in Juuban and every arcade patron had witnessed   
at least one of their daily brawls. This was a   
VERY unexpected development to say the least.  
Minako was the center of attention as all   
of her friends tried to glean as much   
information about what she had seen out of her   
as possible.  
"I'm telling you everything you guys! I   
saw them and made a mad dash this way as fast   
as I could to tell you all. What are we going   
to do about it now? Are we going to confront   
them or are we going to let them tell us in   
their own time."   
"I think that we need to call Rei. NOW.   
She is not going to be very happy about this.   
I think she has a crush on Mamoru. Ami, why   
don't you go call her." Mako winked at Ami as a   
signal to use the senshi communicator to get   
her here faster. "We have some planning to do   
in the meantime."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I   
am experiencing severe writer's block.   
Hopefully in the next day or two I will be able   
to finish this story because otherwise it might   
be awhile. School starts on Monday and I am   
taking some really hard classes (17 Credits),   
so if you want this done soon please pray for   
an end to my writer's block!!! Please continue   
reviewing my story. It really means a lot to   
me. Thanks to those of you who have.  
  
Lady Catherine 


	6. Rei and Luna Hear the News

A New Light- Chapter 6  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: G  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me   
and it never will. :(  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting   
for a while now but what will happen when they   
begin to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I am going to try to get this   
story done tonight. Wish me luck!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*Usagi's House*~  
  
'I can't believe the changes that have   
happened today. I figured out that I love   
Mamo-chan; he told me that he loves me too, and   
we had an incredible date. How did this all   
come to be so quickly anyway?' Usagi was   
sitting at her desk doing her homework as she   
contemplated the changes in her life. What she   
didn't notice was that as she was doing her   
math was that she wasn't even looking at the   
answers as she wrote them. Luna however did.  
"Usagi, you need to pay attention to your   
homework. You can't just write in random   
answers while you daydream. Ms. Haruna WILL   
notice." Luna walked towards her charge and   
began glancing over the answers she had   
written. "Usagi, did you get Ami to tell you   
the answers again?"  
"No I have barely even seen Ami today   
Luna. I learned my lesson last time. I didn't   
even realize that I was writing anything. Did   
I get them right, or something?" Usagi looked   
at her cat with a very confused look in her   
azure eyes.  
"They are ALL correct and you weren't even   
looking. What is going on Usagi?" 'Maybe she's   
finally beginning to remember her past. Oh I   
hope so. We need her to if we are going to   
defeat Beryl.' Luna had long ago figured out   
that Usagi was the princess that they had been   
searching for. Unfortunately, until she   
realized it for herself there was no way to   
tell her exactly who she was without freaking   
her out completely.  
"I don't know Luna. I just feel as if I   
had learned all of this before. And I mean   
everything. From getting up to Mamoru, it's   
like my life has already been lived. I have   
had the worst déjà vu in the last two days."  
"Hold on a second. Mamoru? What is that   
about? Usagi I want you to tell me everything   
that you did today." 'I always knew that there   
was something between them. Maybe he's the   
prince. Queen Serenity did say that she had   
sent him back along with the others. Hmmm, I   
think that I need to speak to Central about   
this. "Never mind about that right now Usagi.   
I forgot that I am supposed to meet Artemis to   
discuss the Princess. Gotta go." With that   
last comment Luna leapt out of the window and   
left a very confused Usagi staring after her.  
"I always knew that she was insane." With   
that last comment Usagi turned back towards her  
homework and began daydreaming about Mamoru   
again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*The Arcade*~  
Luna arrived at the arcade just as Rei   
did. "Hello Rei. Are you meeting the scouts   
here?"  
"Yeah. They called me on the communicator   
and said that it wasn't scout business but that   
they had a very important bit of gossip that   
they just had to tell me in person so I ran   
over here. Why are you here?"  
"I am here to visit the command center,   
but I think that I want to hear the news as   
well. Who is it about anyways?"  
"I think it must be about Usagi because   
they told me not to call her on pain of death."  
"Usagi was rather preoccupied for some   
reason today. Let's go find out shall we."   
With that Rei picked up Luna and walked into   
the arcade. They were greeted by a tumult of   
voices.  
"You are FINALLY here Rei. I thought that   
you would never get here." This came from a   
very overexcited Minako.  
"You guys will never believe what we are going   
to tell you. Wait a second, why are you here   
Luna?" Makoto looked at the cat in confusion.  
"I was coming to the control center when I   
ran into Rei. What is the news that you have   
for us? Is it about Usagi?"  
"Yeah. . . how did you know?" Minako   
looked at Luna with an accusing glare. "Were   
you in here earlier when Mina-chan made her   
announcement?"  
"No but she's the only one not here."  
"Ok will you quit with the small talk   
already. I want to know what is so important   
that you dragged me away from the sacred fire   
when I was trying to do a reading." Rei had   
that fiery priestess look that made all the   
boys swoon and the girls run in fear.  
"Ok Ok. I will tell you two what I saw."   
Minako didn't dare draw out the suspense with   
Rei and Luna like she had all the others.   
"Today on my way to the arcade I passed the new   
restaurant Moonlight Sweets and just happened   
to look inside and see Usagi and Mamoru   
together."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Kissing. Passionately. For an extended   
period of time." Mina let this sink in and   
waited for Rei and Luna's reactions.  
"Did you just say that you saw Usagi and   
Mamoru KISSING!!!!!!!? You have got to be   
imagining things Mina-chan. How much sugar   
have you had today?" Rei looked at Minako   
accusingly.  
"None. I haven't even had a milkshake   
yet. Motoki has been in shock ever since I   
told him what I saw. He hasn't been very good   
for business. Not that anyone else has   
recovered yet anyway."  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Mamoru and Usagi   
were KISSING. KISSING. KISSING. I thought   
that they hated each other. They are   
constantly fighting and bickering with each   
other. Mina, ARE YOU SURE?????" Rei looked at   
Minako with a pleading look, hoping that she   
was wrong.  
"Yep. Positive." She sat down and put her   
arm around the priestess's shoulders. "I know   
that you liked Mamoru too but I always sensed   
that it was kind of a one-sided attraction.   
What I felt coming from them was most   
definitely a mutual feeling. I think that they   
are really meant for each other. I am still at   
a loss as to why I never felt anything between   
them before. Do you understand?" She looked   
concernedly at her friend and waited for a   
reply. No one noticed Luna going to the Sailor   
V game and entering the underground control   
center. She had heard everything that Minako   
had said and needed to talk to Central.  
Rei had recovered slightly and began to   
really think about Usagi and Mamoru. "Mina-  
chan, I think that you're right. There has   
always been a kind of underlying connection   
between them. I always knew that he wasn't   
really interested in me and I was just fooling   
myself. I think that they will be a good   
influence on each other."   
Rei had reconciled herself to the notion   
rather quickly and had surprised everyone   
including herself. To all of them, though they   
were surprised, it just seemed right that Usagi   
and Mamoru were together. They discussed how   
to confront them and, thanks to Ami, they   
decided that they would let them announce it   
themselves but that if they didn't by the end   
of tomorrow they would confront them and make   
them fess up. The scouts left Motoki still in   
shock and went their separate ways.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*The Command Center*~  
Luna had escaped to the control center in   
order to think about what she had heard. "This   
news confirms it. They are the Prince and   
Princess. They have to be. From what I heard   
Minako say, she feels that they are meant to   
be. The only person that is meant to be with   
Princess Serenity is Prince Endymion. Usagi is   
Serenity so Mamoru must be Endymion. I wonder   
how long it will take them to figure it out?'   
With that last thought Luna entered her   
password into the computer and began composing   
her report to Central.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's all for this chapter. I think it   
might be the longest one that I have written to   
date. I wanted to finish the story but that   
took me a lot longer than I thought it would   
just to write this much. I have to go to bed   
in 20 minutes so I don't have time to continue   
if I am going to post it tonight. Please   
review and tell me what you think. I will try   
and work on it some more tomorrow.   
  
Lady Catherine 


	7. Everything Is Going Fine Until

A New Light- Chapter 7  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how   
much I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting for a   
very long time but what will happen when they begin   
to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the   
response I have gotten for my story. I have started   
another story called The Odango and the Baka and it   
is posted at all the same sites as this. I hope to   
finish this one this weekend so that I can start   
something else. Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi had been in a daze all day. Only   
yesterday, she had admitted her love for he supposed   
enemy and he had returned her feelings. She still   
could not believe that the man she professed to hate   
was really her love. She had not told any of her   
friends yet and was still trying to figure out   
exactly how to break the news to them, Rei   
especially. What she didn't know was that the whole   
Juuban district knew about her and Mamoru thanks to   
her friend Minako's big mouth.  
'I wonder how they will take it? It will be so   
funny to see their faces when I walk into the arcade   
with Mamo-chan. Wait a second. . . How do I tell   
him that I am Sailor Moon? Oh NO! I completely   
forgot about Tuxedo Kamen! What will he think when   
I stop falling all over him. I love Mamo-chan and   
it doesn't seem right to keep ending up in Tuxedo   
Kamen's arms all the time. I am so confused.' With   
that last thought she put her head down on her desk   
and moaned. Much to her embarrassment she had   
forgotten that she was in the middle of fifth period   
and was not alone.  
"Tsukino Usagi! What was that outburst for?   
It was very rude. I am sorry if you are not   
enjoying biology but that does not give you an   
excuse to disrupt others!" An incensed Miss Haruna   
was staring at Usagi with a very offended glare.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Haruna, I am not feeling very   
well. My stomach hurts. May I please go to the   
nurse?" This was not a lie. She had become so   
stressed out by trying to figure out how to tell her   
Mamo-chan that she was both Sailor Moon AND the Moon   
Princess that she had made herself nauseous. The   
look on her face was so pitiful that Miss H   
acquiesced and allowed her to go to the nurse.  
Usagi was now sitting in the nurse's office   
covered by a blanket. She was still stressing and   
her stomach still hurt. Little did she know that   
across town the object of her worry was wondering   
about the exact same thing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chiba Mamoru sat in his apartment, watching the   
clock, waiting for it to tell him it was time to go   
and pick up Usako at school.  
'I wonder how our friends will take seeing us   
together? Andrew will flip for sure. I sure hope   
that Rei doesn't go ballistic. I know that she's   
had a crush on me for a while but she had to realize   
that it wasn't mutual.' He looked at the clock   
again and realized that her still had two hours   
until he had to pick up his love. He got up and   
went to take a nap.   
He hadn't slept well last night because he was   
so preoccupied with Usagi. He lay on his soft bed   
and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes the   
only sound in the room was his soft deep breathing.  
  
~*Mamoru's Dream*~  
He looked down at his body which was now clad   
in shiny steel armor. Mist swirled around his feet   
and he heard his name being called.  
"ENDYMION, where are you my prince?" A   
beautiful voice that he innately recognized sounded   
somewhere in front of him. He lifted his head and   
looked for its source. A figure appeared on a   
balcony above him. A beautiful girl with long   
blonde hair was standing there looking down. "There   
you are my prince. You must find the silver crystal   
to release me. Please, find the silver crystal."  
"WAIT! Who are you? Why do you call me   
Endymion? What is the silver crystal?" Mamoru   
yelled to her feverishly.  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. You are   
my love, Prince Endymion of Earth. I am in your   
dreams because I need your help in finding the   
silver crystal. Please help me!" With that last   
plea she faded and the mist obscured the balcony.  
  
~*End Dream*~  
Mamoru woke in a cold sweat. He sat in bed   
going over his latest dream. It was not the first   
time that he had dreamed of the princess but it was   
the first time she had answered any of his   
questions. He had forgotten about her when he fell   
in love with Usagi. He had always thought that he   
loved the princess but he now realized that he only   
loved what he couldn't have. Kind of like Sailor   
Moon. "OH MY GOD! I completely forgot about Sailor   
Moon. What am I going to tell her? I still need to   
protect her but I don't know if I can hold her in my   
arms anymore. That is for Usako only. How am I   
going to tell Usako that I am Tuxedo Kamen? How am   
I going to tell her that I am the prince of Earth?"   
He sat down again and sighed. He looked at the   
clock. One hour until he could see his love. He   
decided to take a shower and get all spiffed up to   
make her happy. With that last happy thought he   
went into the bathroom and began to get ready. An   
hour later he emerged in a pair of black slacks, a   
gray button up dress shirt and a leather jacket. He   
checked himself out and decided that he looked good.   
He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi's School  
Usagi had gone back to class during sixth   
period. She had decided that once she told the   
girls about her and Mamoru that she would ask them   
if she could tell him that she was Sailor Moon. Her   
mother had told her not to tell Luna and the senshi   
that she was the princess until it was absolutely   
necessary. The less people who knew the safer she   
was. She had decided that once Mamoru knew she was   
Sailor Moon she would tell him that she was the   
princess. He would protect her.  
"Hey Usagi! Are you going to the arcade   
today?" Ami and Makoto had come up behind her and   
were now waiting for an answer.   
"I'll be there in a bit but I am meeting a   
friend first. I will see you guys there later ok?"  
"Ok Usa. See you later!" They walked off   
towards the Arcade leaving their friend standing   
underneath the oak tree in front of the school.   
Mamoru and Usagi had agreed that he would come   
ten minutes after school had ended to avoid her   
friends. They were going to go the Arcade to tell   
their friends this afternoon but first were going to   
go to the park for a stroll through the rose garden.  
"Oh where is he? I don't want to wait ten   
minutes for him!" She stomped in impatience and sat   
down. Luckily for her, Mamoru couldn't wait to see   
her and showed up about 2 minutes later.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi ran towards her love and   
gave him a hug.   
"Hello Usako. How was your day darling?" He   
bent down and gave her a light sweet kiss.  
"It was very good but all I could think about   
was seeing you after school. I like having you   
here." She hugged him again and this time held on   
for longer. He bent down to kiss her again and this   
time went deeper and stayed longer. When they   
finally came up for air all Usagi could say was,   
"WOW."  
"I have wanted to do that all day my love. I   
have been thinking about you since I left your house   
last night. Are you sure that you want to go to the   
arcade today? We could just walk in the park and   
get some ice cream there. Then we wouldn't have to   
face or friends yet." He looked at her and waited   
for a reply.  
"No I think that we should get the arcade over   
with no matter how good a stroll in the park sounds.   
Let's go to the rose gardens and then go to the   
arcade."  
"Ok Usako. That does make sense. Ok let's get  
this over with my love." He gave her another light   
kiss and opened the car door for her. He walked   
around and got in. "TO the park we go and then on   
to our cruel fate." Usagi giggled at this comment   
and Mamoru drove towards the park.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*The Rose Garden*~  
"Oh Mamo-chan I am so glad that I found you!   
You just make me feel good. It certainly is fun to   
look at you."  
"What do you mean fun to look at?"  
"You always look so spiffy it's just fun to   
look at you. You are my handsome boyfriend and I   
have fun looking at you." She looked down in   
embarrassment and Mamoru grabbed her chin and made   
her look up.  
"I am glad that you like to look at me. The  
feeling is definitely mutual. You are the most   
beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you. I   
dressed up for you today because I wanted you to   
look at me." He grinned sheepishly at her and then   
bent and kissed her. "Come on we should get going   
to the arcade." He grabbed her hand and began   
pulling her towards the car.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled at him and started   
giggling as they broke into a run.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*At the Arcade*~  
"I wonder if Usagi and Mamoru will make a joint   
appearance today?" Minako had arrived and was   
talking with Makoto, Ami, and Rei. They were all   
waiting to see if the famous couple would drop by.   
They had all managed not to say anything to Usagi   
about what they knew but for Ami and Makoto it had   
been hardest.  
"She must have been really preoccupied today to   
not notice all of our hints. We almost died trying   
to keep ourselves from telling her that we knew   
today. We had to pretend that we had to study   
during lunch so that we didn't have to eat with her.   
I hope that they show up soon." Just then a flashy   
red sports car pulled up outside.   
"Well I guess we don't have long to wait.   
That's Mamoru's car. He rarely drives it but I   
guess he wanted to impress his new girlfriend." Rei   
looked a little jealous but she was truly happy for   
her friend.  
"Hey Everyone!" Minako yelled at the whole   
arcade. "They are coming in now. Pretend not to   
notice ok? We don't want to scare them away."   
Everyone in the arcade nodded and pretended to be   
engrossed in whatever they were doing. She turned   
back to her friends. "Ok guys, let's look a little   
bit more nonchalant about this. You guys look like   
kids who just ate all of their sister's chocolate   
and are now lying to their parents. Chill,   
everything will be fine. They will come in, tell us   
the news, we'll congratulate them and they will go   
on their way. Ok here they come." They all looked   
down at their drinks and pretended not to notice   
their entrance. Mamoru and Usagi walked in holding   
hands. They looked around the arcade and finally   
saw her friends.  
Minako called to them, "Usagi! Mamoru! Come   
sit with us." She patted the empty seat in their   
booth and motioned them over. As they sat Minako,   
being her usual blunt self, asked, "Why are you two   
holding hands?" This caused extreme blushes to come   
from both Mamoru and Usagi. They looked at each   
other and tried to decide who would speak.  
"Uhmmm, guys. . . I wanted to tell you that   
Mamoru and I have decided to start dating yesterday.   
We realized that our fighting was only a cover for   
our real emotions and that we are in love." Usagi   
had said this all in one breath and breathed deeply   
while waiting for her friends' response. She   
glanced at Mamoru and grasped his hand tightly.  
"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW THAT YOU TWO LOVED EACH   
OTHER!!" Minako was screaming in triumph and really   
was scaring everyone in the arcade. Once she calmed   
down the others threw in their own congratulations.  
Usagi looked quietly at Rei and asked, "Are you   
ok with this Rei? I know that you have liked Mamoru   
for a while."  
"It's ok. I have had a day to get used to the   
idea. We weren't going to tell you but Mina-chan   
saw you two kissing yesterday. She came and   
announced it to the whole arcade. We decided that   
for once we wouldn't be nosy and let you tell us   
yourself." She looked at Usagi who appeared to be   
ready to start crying. "By the way," she whispered,   
"Luna knows too." With that she gave her shocked   
friend a hug and whispered her congratulations in   
her ear. Mamoru noticed her near to tears state and   
put his arm around her.  
"What's wrong Usako?"  
"Nothing, I am just so happy that my friends   
are freaking out about this. Wait a sec, does  
Motoki know?"  
Mina giggled, "Yup he heard with the rest of   
us. He dropped a bunch of glasses. It took him all   
evening to recover."  
"I had better go and talk to him," said Mamoru.   
"I will be right back Usako. Do you want a   
chocolate shake?"  
"That would be perfect. Thank you Mamo-chan."   
Mamoru left and Usagi looked back at her friends. "I would like to have your permission to tell Mamoru   
that I am Sailor Moon. I love him and I can't lie   
to him every time Sailor Moon is needed. I just   
don't feel right lying about something like that to   
him. He would see right through me." Usagi looked   
at her friends somberly. "I would understand if you   
said no but I hope you will trust my instincts about   
him." She sat in silence waiting for a response.  
Rei was first to speak. "If you trust and love   
him enough to tell him your secret then I think that   
you should. You are right about it being too big to   
keep from him. You definitely need to tell him." All of the others nodded their agreement. Usagi was   
ecstatic.  
"When should I tell him you guys? I don't   
want to shock him too bad." Just then the sudden  
beeping of their communicators interrupted their   
conversation. Usagi go to hers first. "Moon here.   
What's the problem Luna?"   
"Are all the scouts with you Usagi? We have a   
very big problem heading for the arcade."  
"Yes we are all here. What's the problem?"  
"Malachite and Zoicite are headed your way with   
several youma. They found out that the arcade is a   
favorite for girls your age and decided to attack.   
You must get out of there and transform. NOW! I   
will be there as soon as possible." The   
communicator shut off just as the girls began to   
hear screams in the distance.   
"I have to tell Mamoru before I just run off.   
I will be right behind you guys. GO!" She turned   
and towards the counter where Mamoru was getting   
their food. Just as she reached him a massive   
explosion shook the arcade.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to be sure   
and get something posted tonight on moonromance.net,   
whose deadline is in like 10 minutes. I will right   
more soon.  
Lady Catherine 


	8. Secrets Revealed

A New Light- Chapter 8  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Darn't.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting for a   
very long time but what will happen when they begin   
to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I think that this will be the last   
chapter but we will see how long I have to write.   
Please read my new story The Odango and The Baka. I   
will be publishing it at all the same sites. The   
first chapter is already up. Thanks again to   
everyone who has reviewed my story. I really   
appreciate all the encouragement.  
P.S. Sorry in advance for the really really really   
lame fighting scene. I suck at writing action.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The screaming had gotten louder as Usagi ran   
towards Mamoru. He had turned and was looking   
frantically for her. "MAMO-CHAN! I'm over here!"   
Usagi yelled at him to get his attention. The   
arcade patrons had begun swarming the doors when the   
screaming had become audible and they had blocked   
her path to the counter where her love stood.  
"USAKO! Stay there, I'll come and get you!"   
Mamoru began trying to push his way through the   
panicked crowd. Usagi noticed that the other senshi   
had already made their way outside and were running   
towards the nearest alley to transform. She waited   
helplessly and watched her love try to push his way   
towards her. She reached for her transformation   
broach and gripped it tightly. She wanted to be   
ready to transform as soon as he reached her.   
She looked up again after grabbing her broach   
and saw that Mamoru had almost made it through the   
whole crowd. Finally he pushed through the last few   
people. "Oh Mamo-chan. I am glad you made it   
through. Now we have to get you to a safe place."  
"What are you talking about? You are the one   
who needs to get to a safe place. You have to   
hide." He began pulling her towards the backroom of   
the arcade. She let him, deciding that she could   
transform secretly and still have him safe at the   
same time.  
Finally they found the door to the basement and  
they ran down the stairs. Mamoru began looking for   
something to have her barricade the door with after   
he left her.  
"Mamo-chan I have something that I need to tell   
you. RIGHT NOW!" At her screech he stopped   
searching and turned towards her.   
"What is more important than your safety? I am   
trying to make this room safe for you." He gave her   
a look that made her heart pound.  
"I am not going to stay in this room and let   
you go back out there. I am going and you are   
staying." Mamoru stared at her in disbelief.  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK OUT THERE. THERE ARE   
SEVERAL NEGAVERSE YOUMAS OUT THERE. DO YOU THINK   
THAT I COULD LET YOU OUT THERE WITHOUT ME?" Usagi   
was in awe of his tirade.  
'WOW, he really cares about me. . . wait a sec?   
How does he know about the Negaverse? I thought   
that only the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen knew about   
them?' "Mamo-chan how do you know about the   
Negaverse? The only guy that should know about them   
is Tuxedo Kamen." She gave him a confused and   
questioning look. "Anyways what I wanted to tell   
you was-" Usagi's communicator went off and she   
hastily reached for it. "Moon here, what's the   
problem?"  
"Usagi we need you NOW! These youmas are   
really hard to beat. We have only hit them twice   
and we have been trying every attack we know.   
Mercury can't even find a single weakness. We need   
Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars was looking at the youmas   
behind her as yet another explosion rocked the   
street.  
"I will be right there Mars. Just let me make   
sure that Mamoru is safe. Moon Out." She turned to   
a wide-eyed Mamoru. "Well I guess my little secret   
is out. That is what I was going to tell you. I am   
Sailor Moon." She grabbed her broach and held it in   
the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Her   
transformation began with the usual swirl of   
ribbons, leaving her nude for a second in front of   
her very appreciative boyfriend. When it ended she   
was in her classic pose and had a very shocked Mamo-  
chan staring at her. "Uhmmm, surprise?" she stared   
at him sheepishly and waited for a reaction.  
"You are Sailor Moon. You are Sailor Moon.   
You are SAILOR MOON!" Mamoru looked ready to pass   
out as this information sunk in. Then he got a grin   
on his face and reached behind his back. He pulled   
out the most perfect red rose that Usagi had ever   
seen. "I have a surprise for you too Usako." With   
that he transformed into. . .  
"Tuxedo Kamen?!" Usagi was beyond stunned.   
"To think I was worrying about how to tell Tuxedo   
Kamen that I had a boyfriend." Much to Mamoru's   
surprise she jumped up and grabbed his neck and   
planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you Mamo-chan.   
Now let's go and help the senshi." She grabbed his   
hand and pulled him back up the stairs and through   
the arcade.   
The scene that greeted them was one from war   
zone. There were giant craters in the street from   
the senshi's attacks; streetlights were bent over   
from being melted by the youmas fire. The girls   
were lined up in front of a row of youmas that   
looked very serious. They were metal and each had   
several kinds of weapons that they were firing.   
Most caught and held a person to drain their energy   
as was evidenced by the bodies of the victims   
littering the street. Malachite and Zoicite were   
hovering above the street watching the battle. They   
seemed to be enjoying themselves as they waited for   
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen to arrive.   
"OH NO! I should have come with them instead   
of going with you. All of my friends are hurt."   
Usagi began to run towards the girls as they   
prepared for another attack.  
"No Usako. Wait a second. The Negaverse has   
all of the rainbow crystals right?"  
"yes they do."  
"then why haven't they used it to wipe out the   
senshi yet?"  
"Maybe they don't know how to use it. Luna   
said that the only person she knew of that could   
make them work was the Moon princess." 'Which is me'  
"We need to get them to think that you can   
activate them. Then they will be willing to bring   
them here. The only problem with that is that we   
must make them think that they have beaten us.   
Otherwise they will never bring them to us."  
"That's a good idea Mamo-chan. I will tell   
Mercury and the others. Wait for Luna to get here   
and then tell her to figure out how the crystals are   
activated. I need to know this soon. Goodbye my   
love." With that she ran into the fray and left him   
to watch her.   
"Sailor Moon! Finally you're here. We need to   
come up with a plan." She hugged her friends as   
they chattered at her incessantly.   
"Don't worry guys, I have a plan. Mamo-chan   
actually came up with it. It's going to hurt but in   
the end it will be worth it." She looked around and   
made sure that they could talk for a minute and not   
be attacked. "We have to make them think that we   
are beat and then we will tell them that only the   
princess can activate them. Once we have the   
crystals we will do a major planet power attack and   
destroy all of the youmas. I don't know if we can   
get the generals but is worth a try. Mamo-chan is   
waiting for Luna to tell her the plan and to get her   
to find out just how the crystals are activated. Oh   
by the way Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen so there was no   
problem on that front. Do we agree on the plan?"  
"It will hurt but it should be worth it," said   
Mars.  
"I agree. It has a definite potential," said   
Venus.  
"I can pretend to be beat as long as I'm really   
not. I have bluffed in a fight before," said the   
tough Jupiter.  
"My computer gives us very good odds if we can   
pull it off," said who else? Sailor Mercury.  
"Good. Lets begin." Sailor Moon turned   
towards the line of advancing youma and pulled off   
her tiara. "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" She sent her tiara   
flying but purposely aimed to have it only graze one   
of the youma. "Start attacking girls. We have to   
beat them. We can't let anyone else be hurt." Marveling at Usagi's acting skills the other senshi   
began their own wave of attacks, not noticing Luna's   
arrival on the scene.  
"Luna! Over here," called Tuxedo Kamen.   
"Sailor Moon asked me to fill you in on the plan."   
Luna walked over to the masked man suspiciously.   
"Why did she tell you their plan?"  
"Because it was my idea. Unfortunately I have   
to watch my love get pulverized."  
"Mamoru?!?! Is that you? I knew it I knew it   
I knew it I knew it!" Luna began a little victory   
dance.  
"Uhmmm. . . Luna? Are you ok?" Mamoru looked   
a little frightened at the normally uptight cat's   
antics.  
"Oh huh? Oh sorry Mamoru. Your being Tuxedo   
Kamen only proves a theory that I have about Usagi."  
"What theory?"  
"That she is THE Moon Princess and that you are   
her soul mate, the Prince of Earth."  
"Ok. I already knew that I was the prince but   
how do you know that she is the Moon Princess?"  
"Haven't you seen the changes in her? Noticed   
how she always seems to be experiencing déjà vu?   
Doesn't even look at the paper when she's doing her   
homework? Once I noticed these things it was so   
obvious that I was surprised I hadn't noticed it   
sooner. I should have remembered at the beginning.  
I also think that she already knows. I just don't  
know why she didn't tell at least me." Luna sighed   
and looked at the confused super hero/prince.  
"Are you sure that she's the princess?"  
"Positive."   
"OH MY GOD! I have to stop the plan. If she   
gets the crystals and activates them then the   
Negaverse will know whom she is. They will destroy   
her."  
"Mamoru, calm down. She will be fine. If she   
activates the crystal she will have an almost   
infinite amount of power to draw on. She will be   
able to defeat them." 'I hope'  
"Ok I have to stay calm for her. Let's go into   
the arcade and you can tell me how she is supposed   
to activate the crystal and I will fill you in on   
the plan." They walked into the arcade together and   
went into the command center.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I am so sorry about the cliffhanger but I haven't   
done ANY of my homework and it is closely   
approaching my bed time so I need to post this   
chapter and do my prelab write up for chemistry.   
Thanks again for all of the reviews that people have   
written me. I really appreciate it. Please   
continue with it. Thanks again. This should be   
finished in one more part. I haven't decided   
whether or not to do an epilogue yet. You guys will   
have to let me know after the next chapter is out.  
Lady Catherine 


	9. The Crystal is Found

A New Light- Chapter 9  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been fighting for a   
very long time but what will happen when they begin   
to see each other in a new light?  
  
Author's Notes: I am apologizing in advance for any   
inane or absurd comments or remarks in this story.   
I am exhausted but I felt that I should attempt to   
get a chapter out so that I don't have any impatient   
readers out there. I know how it feels when someone   
doesn't update. Please review.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The scene on the street had not improved. More   
craters had been created behind the senshi, who   
looked very, very ragged. Unfortunately their plan   
had not worked perfectly. They really were being   
run down by the constant stream of attacks they were   
unleashing. The youma they were facing were very   
accurate and managed to hit them several times no   
matter how they tried to dodge. Usagi was doing her   
best to keep her friends from being hit but she had   
a feeling that she could do something more but   
didn't quite remember how.   
'Oh Mamo-chan, I need you to figure out how to   
use the crystal and soon.' She looked back at the   
battle and realized how futile it was becoming. Her   
mind was screaming for something to come and save   
her friends. She began concentrating her power on   
calling the crystals. She had realized that the   
generals would never risk bringing the crystals to   
her. Even they weren't that stupid.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*The Command Center*~  
Mamoru and Luna were searching the databanks   
that held all of the information from the past.   
Queen Serenity had made sure that it had followed   
them to the future. Unfortunately there was nothing   
that told them how Usagi was to activate the   
crystal. The only mention of it was that in order   
to defeat the Negaverse they must have it.  
"Luna I have to go and help her. I can feel   
her in danger and I can't just sit here and wait for   
her to get hurt. I have to go."  
"I understand Mamoru. You must go and protect   
her. It is an innate compulsion within you and it   
will not let you rest. Go; keep the princess safe.   
Do whatever you must." Luna watched the prince go,   
knowing that he would protect her charge with his   
life and knowing that he most likely would have to.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*THE STREET*~  
The sight that met Mamoru was worse than he had   
imagined. Usagi was standing in front of her   
friends, trying to spare them more pain. The other   
senshi were now unconscious and lying prone on the   
street. Usagi turned as she sensed his presence.   
As she did so Zoicite released an ice crystal that   
came straight for her.  
"USAGI LOOK OUT!" She turned at Mamoru's   
warning but it was too late. She was unable to move   
out of its way. Mamoru ran as fast as he could.   
Seconds before it would hit her he pushed her to the   
side. Unfortunately he was not so lucky. The   
crystal pierced his back.  
"NOOOOOO! MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi picked herself up   
off of the ground and ran towards the injured man.   
When she reached him she dropped to her knees and   
gathered him into her lap. "No, you should have let   
it get me. I can't live without you." Sobbing   
Usagi held the body of her dying love in her arms   
and rocked him back and forth. Above her an image   
of Queen Serenity appeared.  
"My Daughter, you must listen to me." At the   
sound of her mother's voice the princess looked up.   
"Mother you must help me. How do I heal   
Endymion?"  
"You must activate the crystal. That is the   
only way that you can help him."  
"But how do I activate it. I have been trying   
for the whole battle and nothing has happened."  
"You must be willing to sacrifice everything   
and to wish for it with every part of yourself.   
There must be nothing else."  
"I can do that. Mamoru my love, I will save   
you." Usagi began concentrating on her desire to   
save her prince. For a few moments nothing   
happened. Then a bright light appeared over her   
head. The generals stood in awe as they watched the   
rainbow crystals that they had collected appear over   
the head of Sailor Moon.   
As the crystals began to spin faster, Usagi's   
fuku was changed into a long silvery-white dress   
that flowed to her ankles. A golden crescent moon   
appeared on her forehead and glowed brightly. The   
colors swirling above began to meld together into a  
single form. By this time the other senshi had   
begun to wake. They stared at Usagi in awe.  
Finally the spinning mass above her coalesced   
into a single gleaming, many-faceted crystal.  
As if in a trance Usagi reached up and put her   
hands around the crystal. Instinctively she lowered   
it over Mamoru and began concentrating on using its   
power to heal him. At once he began to show signs   
of rejuvenation. The color in his cheeks came back   
and blood no longer poured from his wound. Slowly   
the gash began to close and soon there wasn't even a   
hole in his tuxedo. As the crystal finished healing   
him his clothes transformed into a gleaming suit of   
armor. He rose and lifted Usagi up to his side.  
"Serenity my love, you have saved me."  
"Oh Endymion I was so afraid I had lost you."   
Usagi held onto her prince and after a moment turned   
in his arms and directed the crystal's power towards   
her senshi. They were instantly healed and were   
transformed into their princess forms.  
"Come my friends, let us end this here."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I am sorry 1) for the shortness and 2) for the utter  
triteness of the dialogue. I am really, really   
tired and I am obviously not that good of a writer   
when I am so. I hope that you enjoy the chapter   
anyways. Thanks for reading and hopefully   
reviewing.  
Lady Catherine 


	10. The End of the Battle

A New Light- Chapter 10  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: I really appreciate that people are  
reviewing my story. I am glad that people like my   
story.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Generals of the Dark Kingdom were beginning   
to look frightened. The youmas, who were too stupid   
to even notice a change, began lining up for their   
next offensive.  
Her friends, who had been transformed into   
their own princess forms, joined the glowing Moon   
Princess. They all embraced and turned towards   
their enemies. "Let's finish this." They all said   
simultaneously.  
They formed a line and clasped each other's   
hands. Prince Endymion stood behind his princess   
with his hand on her shoulder. He allowed his power   
to flow into the attack forming between the senshi.   
"When I say go, call on your planet power. We   
will aim first for the youma and then continue it to  
the Generals. We must be quick to catch them.   
They will try to escape. If we defeat them now it   
will be that much easier when we fight Beryl   
directly. With Nephrite already gone that would   
only leave Kunzite. We must do this!" Princess   
Serenity called on the power of the silver crystal   
as she felt her friends do the same with their   
planet powers.  
"GO"  
"MARS PLANET POWER"  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER"  
"VENUS PLANET POWER"  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER"  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER"  
A bright glow surrounded the senshi and then   
moved out to engulf the street. Screaming in pain   
the youmas shielded their faces as they began to   
disintegrate. When they were nothing more than dust   
the power moved past them to catch the fleeing   
generals. Their portals had been closed in the   
first wave of power from the scouts. They had   
resorted to running like little babies away from the   
big bad scary sailor senshi.  
"Stop you weasley little bastards. You will   
not get away this time. We will stop you."   
Princess Serenity focused the stream of power and   
surrounded them with it. She intensified the stream   
and watched as the generals began to scream and   
disintegrate.   
"Beryl will make you PAY for this you bitches!"   
With that last remark the generals were gone and   
the senshi reverted back to their normal fukus.  
"WE DID IT!!" Mina shouted in joy as she   
hugged her friends. Mamoru and Usagi were simply   
standing in each other's arms holding on for dear  
life.  
"Oh my love I thought that I had lost you for a   
minute." Usagi was sobbing into Mamoru's chest. He   
smoothed her hair and whispered words of comfort in   
her ear. Finally he pulled her back and looked her   
in the eyes.  
"I would never leave you alone Usako. I   
couldn't cause you that much pain. I love you so   
much Usako." He bent down and kissed her lightly   
and then again much more passionately. The senshi   
left them and went about reviving the victims of the   
youmas.   
Usagi and Mamoru stood in the center of the   
street. The figure of Queen Serenity appeared above  
them. "Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion. You   
have finally found each other again. You will now   
be able to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Together you   
will overcome. Goodbye and Good Luck!" The figure   
disappeared and they went back to just being   
together.  
Luna appeared from the command center and took   
in the scene. All of her charges were alive and in  
one piece. Several piles of ash were the only   
remnants of the evil they had fought. Luna looked   
towards Usagi and Mamoru and decided to talk to them   
once they were feeling better. Luna had watched   
most of the proceedings via the surveillance cameras   
in the arcade and had seen Mamoru's near demise.   
She walked over to the other senshi and began to   
organize the search process. There was a lot of   
rubble and some people were buried under them.   
Luckily no one was dead and only a few were   
unconscious.  
Sirens wailed through the air. "Girls, Mamoru   
we must leave before the police arrive. Go into the   
alley and de-transform, then go home. We will have   
a meeting at the temple tomorrow. Now go. I am   
going to stay in the command center and work on   
finding Beryl's location." Luna turned to go back   
into the arcade and the others ran off to the   
nearest alley. There they de-transformed and went   
in their separate directions. Usagi and Mamoru   
headed towards his apartment. They needed to talk   
about everything that they had remembered and also   
couldn't bear to be apart yet.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I know that this is a short chapter but I just   
wanted to get something out. I am not sure if I   
should do another chapter or just an epilogue. I am   
not going to go to the defeat of Beryl because one   
action scene was enough. So please decide how much   
more you guys want and let me know. Thanks again   
for reading!  
Lady Catherine 


	11. The End

A New Light- Epilogue  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did   
though:(.  
  
Author's Notes: I really apologize to those of you   
who have been waiting for me to update. I have been   
REALLY REALLY busy with school and I just haven't   
felt motivated to write. I decided to make this the   
epilogue because I have simply run out of ideas to   
continue this particular story with. My other   
story, The Odango and the Baka, is coming along   
nicely however and I try to update it ASAP.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi and Mamoru had gone to his apartment   
after the battle. They needed some time alone   
together to adjust to everything that had happened   
in the last 24 hours.   
Usagi's head was still spinning from learning   
that her love was really Tuxedo Kamen AND Prince   
Endymion. She had taken a shower and was now curled   
up on Mamoru's cushy black leather couch in a pair   
of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Mamoru was currently   
in the shower and she was waiting for him to get   
out.  
"I can't believe everything that has happened   
in the last day. Mamo-chan is not only my boyfriend   
but also my protector and my long lost soul mate.   
This is really weird. Oh well. I guess things   
could be worse. We could still hate each other."   
She laughed at the idea that she could ever hate her   
beloved Mamo-chan. Suddenly she heard the shower go   
off. "Yay he's done!" She giggled happily at the   
prospect of seeing him again even though it had only   
been about 15 minutes. She laughed at herself and   
sat up to greet her boy.  
"Hey Usako. I missed you." He walked to her   
and sat on the couch, catching her up in a tight   
embrace.   
"I missed you too. I wish that I could always   
be in your arms. I will always miss you when I'm   
not with you." She snuggled closer into him and he   
bent down and kissed her forehead.   
"I love you Usako. I really do. You make me   
feel loved and cared for. I never want to lose you.  
"You won't Mamo-chan. I love you too much to   
ever leave you. You are a part of me and I like it   
that way." She leaned up and gave a sweet gentle   
kiss. That got them sidetracked for the moment as   
they kissed away their anxieties. After awhile they   
simply sat and held each other.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~Later that Evening~*  
"This is really yummy Mamo-chan." They were   
sitting together at the kitchen table eating bowls   
of ramen.  
"It's just ramen Usako. It wasn't that hard to   
make." He smiled at her and kept eating.  
"I know but it's still yummy." She just kept   
munching away, happily enjoying her time with   
Mamoru.   
After they were finished eating they cleaned up   
the kitchen and went back to the living room. Once   
again they sat together. This time however they   
just talked about the future. About defeating Beryl   
and beginning a life after the Negaverse. They knew   
that they might not survive but they had until then   
to be together. They fell asleep in each other's   
arms, snuggled into the plush couch.   
In his sleep Mamoru whispered, "I love you   
Usako." He then held her close and slept on. They   
slept long, content to be with each other, safe if   
only for a little while.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That is the end of my story. Unless of course   
everyone tells me they really want more but even   
then it probably won't happen. I am well aware that   
this last chapter was pure WAFF. I didn't really   
intend for it to be that way but it kind of just   
happened. I hope this wasn't a really big   
disappointment to anyone out there. Pleas check out   
my other story, The Odango and the baka. I will be   
updating it soon. Thanks to everyone who read and   
reviewed this story.  
Lady Catherine 


End file.
